


я бы хотел

by normankafka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: чтобы меня наебала пина колада, но меня наебала жизнь





	1. Chapter 1

1.

— черт.

он тушит, вытаскивает, щелк, горит, вдыхает, горит, здорово, тошно, противно.  
для октября — слишком холодно; рома засовывает одну руку в карман куртки;

где-то в школе раздается грохот, потом открывается, закрывается, рома вжимается в стену;

кто-то идет бежит дышит быстро быстро быстро

кто-то говорит:

— блять.

кто-то раз, два, больно, локтем, потом вдох — ох-черт-блять-черт — и:

— это пиздецки ужасно, господи.

рома старается (правда — жить-говорить-человек-существо-биосоциальное-пожалуйста-пожалуйста-оставайся-нормальным).  
он об асфальт, закрыть глаза, открыть, сказать: ‘че, поймала эта старая дура’.

— дерьмо, в десятом классе пекут, будто в ебаном седьмом. прогуливаю я эту химию, ей-то какое дело.

рома старается (правда), он улыбается (почти). потом что-то бах, щелк

— твоя классная не математичка, случайно?

—ага. женька. да. она.

рома говорит:

— я тебя знаю. постоянно ваш класс тусуется у нее в кабинете.

— а я тебя нет.

(у ромы все еще попытки /похуй)

— я олег, кстати.

рома говорит, что классно.  
что здорово.  
что о х у е н н о просто.

— рома;

и они пожимают друг другу руки  
(пальцы в карманы, сука, что так мерзко холодно ужасно)

олег говорит что-то о химии, о прогулах, о проблемах (в десятом классе проблем нет, чувак, хочет сказать рома), о поступлении.

рому бьют

под дых

— ты что-то решил, да?

типа да, я же ебаный одиннадцатиклассник.

нет, говорит рома.

а ты, олежка?  
уже порадовал мамочку и папочку будущим поступлением в лучший вуз страны?

олег говорит, что нет, ты че, девятый класс только в прошлом году был, какие мысли.

олег говорит:

— полная пустота

и рвет  
и режет  
и бьет

олег говорит:

— ромка

олег говорит:

— увидимся

за физику роме (удачно) попадает, олечка орет (орет так, что все, все, в с е), роме хочется (мне все равно, заткнись, заткнись, заткнись).  
олечка закрывает рот

рома перестает думать

у ромы ручка, бумажка, кривое и ужасное в правом верхнем углу (‘пиши объяснительную’)

(‘проебал урок физики, потому что до дури хотелось курить, а между сигаретой и контрольной по физике я всегда выберу сигарету’)

рома пишет

‘не присутствовал, потому что стало плохо’

олег из десятого может подтвердить, говорит рома

он помог мне дойти до медпункта, говорит рома

олегу из десятого было похуй;

олег не прямо, (не) сразу  
'пошел нахуй, пидор, не смей впутывать меня, я порядочный, я не-не-не'

олег что-то наподобие 'конечно, чувак'

или

'я не хочу, но я могу; поэтому — да'

[скажи, что эти кривые слова — правда]

[пожалуйста]

— за пачку

олег что-то вроде 'конечно, чувак, конечно';

сергеевна (з, а в у ч) злится, у нее дерг-дерг, и такое (звучное и гадкое);  
оленька в бумагах и нервном срыве (оленька, оленька, ты пьешь прозак каждое утро?)

говорит (в основном) олег

олег говорит:

— мы говорили на перемене

(у него кудрявые и такие

красивые (???)

волосы

он постоянно пальцами)

олег говорит:

— и роме что-то плохо, голова закружилась

олег смотрит, ромка уголками, пытаться пытаться пытаться ему не наплевать

олег говорит:

— руки стали такими холодными

у него, у ромки

олег говорит:

— поэтому

олег говорит:

— поэтому мы пошли к медсестре

олег говорит:

— и ромка пропустил урок

олег говорит:

— и я пропустил урок

сергеевна (да. да. да. разумеется) не верит

сергеевна просто делает вид

ромка кивает головой в ее ‘это уже не первый раз, сащеко’

ромка (выплевывает)-говорит

что-то 'да, я виноват'  
что-то 'нет, такого больше не будет';

(роме кажется, что пизды от отца не избежать)  
(роме кажется, что, блять, за что, нахуя, блять, блять)

олегу он подгоняет пачку ментоловых, и олег берет, улыбается;  
олег улыбается и съебывает к своим друзьям-десятиклассникам, в этот порочный круг галдежа и какой-то жизни

рому съедают производная и женькино ‘сейчас будет маленькая работа’;

‘где же я так знатно проебался. г о с п о д и’;

домой рома добирается пешком.  
папочка не звонит ему с ‘сынок, давай я тебя заберу’;  
и мамочка не строчит сообщения в вотсаппе;

рома добирается домой, курит на детской площадке (никого, никого, н и к о г о), в подъезде тихо и пусто;  
в лифте на приклеенном с ‘безопасное поведение в кабине-которое-нахуй-никому-не-всралось’ черным и кривым написано ‘жизнь — дерьмо’;  
слева

справа — реклама

‘болит зуб среди ночи?  
не беда  
звони в круглосуточную стоматологическую клинику’

ромка ковыряет ногтем черное и кривое и выходит на десятом;

в беседе класса — где домашка что задали что нового по алгебре скиньте классную смотрите какие классные жизненные мемасы о да, а это про нашу классуху нет это про ту суку которая мне двойку влепила — плохо;

рома заваливается спать;

в полпятого приходит мать и пакеты

через час — отец и целая куча дерьма (у него на языке)

все о работе_работе_работе_гребаная медицина чтоб ты сдохла тварь_

в беседе класса — до сих пор домашка

рома что-то делает, что-то списывает, что-то просматривает

отец смотрит бокс  
мать говорит по телефону

где-то внизу соседку трахает ее новый хахаль

где-то внизу ее доченька в попсе и расстройстве;

рома закрывает окно  
рома накрывается холодным и пустым

_рому_сжирает_еще_один_день


	2. 2

в какой-то особенный момент роме становится не_похуй.  
денис пишет ‘подгребай, специально для тебя’

денис пишет ‘чувак, была трудная неделя’

(ага, пиздецки, блять)

ромке не хочется, потому что обязательно малолетки и блев в туалете

и чмок-чмок в коридорах/комнатах

роме не хочется;

в семь вечера рома звонит в дверь

 

и все

 

потому что раз-два

и становится не_похуй

(где-то в глубине _больноблятьпожалуйстазаглохнисукаблятьблятьблятьблятьблятьблятьблять_)

рома находит себя на диване

его оттрахала ночь (знатно)

и выблевало вонючей жижей ебаное утро

ромке бы сейчас где-нибудь носом в зеленую траву

и тишина

 

и где-то ему бы хлопали

(рома! рома! рома! рома!)

 

рома находит себя на диване в четыре утра

где-то еще музыка;

рома во что-то знакомое и противное

 

не узнают (спасибо);

они в угол-другой

испорченный телевизионный экран

рома еще раз и еще раз

(однажды мне сказали, что станет легче;

 

еще раз и еще раз

 

[у меня нет какой-то особой трагедии, понимаете, да]

 

у него уже не так все связно и красиво  
и пиздеть мамочке о том, что все наладится, крайне заебало

 

[просто так. жжет. горит. я пытаюсь. но пальцы уже до мяса. уже до костей. и в один момент оно — все. теперь я пуст]

 

и рома носом-носом

 

закрыть)

 

[все говорят, что, чувак.

 

п о с п и

 

станет легче

 

а я говорю

 

я, блять, говорю

 

чувак

 

я засну

но я проснусь]

 

[— я хотел бы не проснуться]///

 

от дениса рома ползет по серому и дохлому  
(денис любезно предложил ему кофе;

ромина унылая и замученная отказалась);

(денис говорит, что, ромка, давай вечерком, будет неплохо, будут славные и симпатичные;

конечно, говорит рома

с удовольствием, говорит рома

пока, говорит рома

и съебывает)

 

ему дует в спину его давит грязное и мутное 

все ходят, боже, что так много, почему так много, почему так шумно  
почему так галдят за что заткнись заткнись заткнись

 

в школе полное;

 

в с е

 

женечка ебет мозг со своей алгеброй;

 

переписыватьсдаватьучитьвсеоченьплоховсеоченьплоховсеоченьплохо

ромка заебался;

 

они пишут работу, ромка все в лист, который вот, он впереди  
красивенькая пытается под партой нащупать телефон  
ее длинные и розовые пытаются в карман узких   
и синих

у нее просто попытки у нее просто полный ноль

женечка улыбается

тикает тикает тикает тикает

лист впереди сидящей красотки пуст

у нее дрожит сиреневая в пальцах

 

рома криво и косо  
пишет

 

(блядская производная)

 

кто-то ‘а сколько за три задания?’

женечка улыбается

 

на тридцать пятой минуте полной хуйни врывается [ромка все еще почти и как раз]

олег

 

— евгения вячеславовна, я тут, я посижу

 

оленька выебет олежку без смазки за прогул ее драгоценной литературы, думает ромка

 

олег ему подмигивает

 

женечка говорит практически то же самое

 

олегу похуй

звенит звонок.

оленька рвет и мечет.

десятиклассница (одноклассница олега) рыдает;

мне нужна пятерочка, хны=хны=хны, пожалуйста

 

оленьке (очень) даже, - мне плевать, мне плевать, мне плевать -, поэтому быстро и мгновенно 

и девочка в туалет, а подружки — бегом и косо гневно сварливо — в оленьку

 

рома вздыхает;

(рома все о денисе и желании нажраться вечером)

_родаки уехали, давай ко мне? 

 

конечно, говорит ромка

оленька недовольно и кусаче

о жизни, об ‘нутебежепоступатьроманблаблаблапоступатьвэтомгодухорошийаттестатоценкиоценкиоценкиоценки’

 

оленька что-то о сочинении, о правилах, о том идиоте с последней парты, у которого раскольников застрелился;

 

что-то о декабре, о зачете, о стыде

 

о 

 

о

 

о

 

о пустоте;

 

у оленьки изо рта все еще плывет и скачет;

там звенит, и рома сваливает;

 

следующим физ-ра

 

ромка сваливает;

охранник болтает с мамашами первоклашек

 

ромка спокойно и быстро

 

охраннику плевать

 

замечательно;

рома скользит 

идет

бежит

туда

 

где обычно пусто;

малышня проходит внутрь, рома — мимо, за школу

он успевает три раза затянуться, когда прибегает олег;

и бам

сесть на землю

 

— как заебало

 

рома говорит, что, че, оленька опять

 

олег говорит:

— если бы

 

олег говорит:

— химия

 

олег говорит:

— проебываю ее урок. снова. ей, вероятно, надоест, и все. женечка — моим родителям. и опять

 

интересно, говорит рома

занятно

здорово

 

охуенно

 

кого-то что-то волнует

 

удивительно

забей, говорит рома

и все

 

олег пожимает (нехотя устало боже боже боже достало все);

рома смотрит на часы

хей, говорит рома

слушай, говорит рома

намечается туса, говорит рома

пойдем, говорит рома

олег говорит, что с радостью

почему бы и нет

нет_нет_нет_;

папочка звонит в семь и говорит, что дежурит;  
нет, обед нести не надо, он захватил;  
мамочка у своей мамочки, сидит, наверное, смотрит телевизор или спит

или скользкие и мокрые о жизни

и бабушка наверняка

 

конечно, это не твоя вина, солнышко

 

|нетвоявинанетвоявинанетвоявинанетвоявина|

рома берет бутылку не своего и хорошего, щелк в замке, железным о железное;  
олег ждет его у подъезда

 

они не трепятся (спасибо)

 

денис говорит, что, о, десятиклассники подъехали

 

рома сует ему бутылку 'отличного, спасибо, ромка' и съебывает в зал

 

олег остается где-то между восемью и неизвестностью

 

и оно бам

 

застывает

 

ромка еще не между и уже не вне

 

где-то еще с краю

 

_еще_пиздецки_трезв_

 

какая-то девушка говорит парню слева, что

 

(что что что что что что что что что что что что)

 

у нее открывается рот, у нее такие классные губы

 

такого сочного цвета

 

она отводит взгляд

ха-ха-ха

потом

потом

потом она смотрит прямо

ему

в его

голубые  
или  
или зеленые  
или карие  
или серые  
или другие  
похуй

 

ее снимает скрытая камера

 

отличная актриса

 

раз два раз два раз два

 

приемприемприемприем

 

парня слева мало волнует ее чточточточточточто

 

его колбасит

 

его пальцы у нее на коленке

 

под юбкой

 

а она все

 

чточточточточточточточто

 

ее красивый рот открывается, она все что что что что что что, потом да д а д а д а

 

или нет

 

она встает, у нее милое и красивое, она чмок-чмок

 

и парня слева больше не колбасит

у него на щеке красное и замечательное (блядское)

 

девчонка говорит что что что

 

обнимает дениса и сваливает

 

где-то хлопает (или нет)

 

ромка закрывает глаза  
возможно, завтра я проснусь другим человеком, думает ромка

 

он просыпается ромой в чужой квартире

 

парня слева больше не колбасит

 

потому что его нет

 

в комнате рядом с кухней какой-то упырь пытается стянуть с красотки лифчик; у нее неплохие сиськи

рома закрывает дверь

 

кто-то орет 'пидор'

 

кто-то ржет

 

кто-то курит на балконе

 

кто-то заснул

 

ромка находит дениса с красивой дамой на кухне;

подруга красивой дамы курит тонкие и слушает олега

 

олег несет полное и дерьмовое;

 

тебе уже все, говорит ромка

 

он тащит олега за запястье

 

олег не сопротивляется

денис говорит:

— у тебя классный друг, ромка

 

ага, говорит рома

 

охуенный просто, говорит рома

 

охуенный друг плывет по дороге

рома плывет за ним

 

они вваливаются в ромкин подъезд;

олег ржет

 

ключи несколько раз о землю, слишком громко

 

хочется пнуть и забыться

 

рома стаскивает куртку

 

олег несколько раз о кроссовки, хватается за, пытается не

не

олег на ромкину кровать;

 

и полное и дерьмовое и все

 

рома говорит, что здорово

охуенно

обворожительно

 

он ложится в спальне родителей

несколько раз встать, проверить, помочь, показать, где туалет

несколько раз услышать, как плохо, как паршиво, где кухня, дай воды, черт, черт, черт, черт, черт, черт

 

рома просыпается в одиннадцать с головной болью и чем-то гниющим;

олег на его постели

 

смотрит;

олег говорит, что, ромка, прости, боже, не надо было так напиваться;

 

все нормально, говорит рома (нет? да? похуй?);

в с е отлично;

проваливай давай;

но рома этого не говорит.

 

они не пьют чай, не жарят яичницу, не смеются, стукаясь бутылками с пивом.

 

рома говорит, как добраться от его дома до школы (олежка, конечно, пойдет дышать перегаром на оленьку);

олег говорит:

— классный у тебя двор.

 

олег говорит:

— я и еще несколько парней со школы здесь тусуемся;

ага, говорит ромка

 

на детской площадке здорово оставлять окурки, говорит рома

 

и слышать недовольное от мамаш

 

олег сваливает (неловконеловконеловко);

 

рома заваливается спать;  
в три часа он делает вид, что все здорово.

в шесть приходит отец;

 

рома делает химию

конечно, пап, я готовлюсь к экзаменам, я по твоим стопам, я не полное ч м о

 

ну и ты дерьмо, думает рома;

ну ты и

 

дерьмо, думает хочет сказать хочет выплюнуть хочет написать перманентным на лбу оленька следующим утром;

 

но она молчит

оленька все о своем, о какой-то литературе, на следующем — о русском, потом шуршание, передача, бла-бла-бла;

рома пишет, отмечает, подписывает лист и опять все

 

все

 

все

то же самое

 

на перемене оленька о чем-то более менее (о каникулах);

кто-то визжит

 

кто-то 'да'

кто-то такое 'ес'

кто-то 'супер'

 

и все

 

у женечки в классе олег и кучка неизвестных и визгливых

 

они ржут

 

рома все смотрит 

 

смотрит

 

смотрит

 

олег какой-то

 

и кто-то:

 

— ромка, женечка обещала работу; ты что-нибудь делал?

 

нет, говорит рома

 

нет;

отъебись, говорит рома

 

и открывает тетрадь

 

олег не смотрит на него;

 

олег смеется

 

что-то, олег уже не, они вместе, они, они, они

 

их нет;

 

и этот с последней парты

он был прав

 

женечка действительно дает работу;


	3. Chapter 3

рома теряется_

_оленька отпускает их с богом и песнями, и все

все

в с е

периоды мерзкого и холодного (где тебе пальцами под ребра и в сердце и в печень и в глаза и в уши и в мозг пока не сгниет не умрет не начнет пахнуть) плывут и дохнут на балконе дениса, где псевдофилософское   
и 

и необходимое (???)

у дениса какие-то надежды (конечно, студент же, думает рома и слушает)

у дениса красивая и веселая  
да-да, точно, сто процентов, уверенно, после университета — свадьба, да, семья, дети, в люди, в нормальные, с работой, с доходом выше (ниже) среднего, да, да, все обязательно

можно еще немного, говорит рома в перерывах смешного и серьезного

ага, да, чувак, говорит денис

и рома затягивается

красивой и симпатичной дениса не нравится вся эта вакханалия

красивая и симпатичная тактично съебывает (дерг-дерг дениса за руку) в другую комнату

рома разлагается на паршивом и лиловом

(_интересно, как там олег)

_исправил свою сраную химию

_порадовал мамочку

_наверняка табель повесили на холодильник

[_олег?]

нет! нет! нет! я тебе говорю ты че нет блять я не для этого

что

ты че

тебе наплевать на меня

что?

да?

как?

_ВЫМЕТАЙСЯ

рома (теперь, да, очередь, круг замкнулся) уходит хлопает вздыхает

_красивая и симпатичная целовала дениса   
ее розовые жрали его серую футболку/

рома курит на общем балконе сразу две чтобы хватило чтобы не очень больно

рома курит на общем балконе сразу две рома сваливает с общего балкона по лестнице потом по улице потом снова и снова и снова и снова пройтись кивнуть устать плюнуть открыть посмотреть снова гребаная реклама нет у меня не болят сраные зубы я проебал их благодаря булимии ага да заебись заткнись заткнись заткнись пожалуйста

рома находит таблеточки в шкафу

_мама принимает их, когда совсем и только в подушку  
рома принимает одну (_янесуицидникянеидиот_да)

каникулы пролетают мгновением из песни джой дивижн

 

их радуют высказыванием на тему о своей любимом бумажном отстое (рома просто бам о гребаную и деревянную) в первый день на английском;

 

девчонка впереди говорит о гарри поттере о дружбе о несуществующем о чем-то веселом восхищающем таком радужном сраном мире сраной справедливости блять а что так тоже можно правда

такая полная с синяками и растянутым синим говорит о своем расстройстве о своих проблемах с жирным и поглощающим

у нее мокрое в глазах

она уже готова

рыдать

блевать

умирать (???)

жанночка говорит:

— рома

жанночка говорит:

— теперь ты

(эти долбоебы с предпоследней парты давятся и шуршат все в поисках в своих телефонах)

рома тащится

на часах восемь пятьдесят пять

жанночка — дежурная по школе

 

жанночка говорит, чтобы быстрее ну

рома надеется на веселых и опрятных. с листом опоздавших

рома начинает говорить, что его самая-самая любименькая книжка — это

 

и врывается чертов олег со своим дружком-одноклассником

 

олег говорит:

— здрасьте

и протягивает лист

 

и улыбается

(у ромы что-то так

туго  
больно  
неприятно  
странно  
хочется ну  
исчезнуть  
что  
что  
что  
что  
н_ет)

 

жанна говорит:

— рассказывай, я пока все проверю

 

и рома говорит, что

 

что уэлш, да, тот, который на игле, зашибись

и книжка его, грязь, тоже зашибись

 

и эти кадры с макэвоем (тоже по книжке, жанночка) также зашибись

 

рома пытается побыстрее сделать чертов вывод, пока олег просто смотрит

и думает (не)   
(???)

 

рома сваливает

 

жанночка протягивает олегу лист

олег ржет 

(пытается скрыть ага здорово получается просто замечательно молодец олежка продолжай в том же духе)  
его друг смывается

 

олег говорит ‘до свидание’ и быстро и мгновенно

 

и жанночка продолжает свой чертов опрос

 

 

рома просто просиживает остальные по сорок пять, после седьмого — в столовку, посидеть не домой не хочется

 

малышня топчется ржет ест свои сладенькие и приторные

 

рома списывает конспекты по физике своей милой и приятной (да, знаешь, там спрашивать она будет, сто процентов, и тебя спросит, знаешь, сто процентов. так что вместо неаттестации лучше поучи что-то, окей, да, держи, конечно, чмок-чмок, пока, рома)

 

— уэлш, значит?

 

олег напротив с соком и булкой

 

ага, говорит рома

первое, что вспомнил, говорит рома

недавно смотрел, говорит рома

 

олег говорит:

— занятно

 

рома скатывает какие-то непонятные, странные и скучные криво и быстро

олег смотрит следит пьет свой сок

 

олег говорит:

— нравится уэлш?

 

ничего так, говорит рома

но из контркультуры больше паланик, говорит рома

олег так 

со вкусом

присвистывает

 

олег говорит:

 

— ничего так, да.

 

ага, отвечает рома

 

и закрывает тетрадь

 

домой они тащатся долго и муторно

 

роме странно тошно хочется выходной и просто какой-то длинный период когда просто ничего ничего н и ч е г о просто деградация и апатия и никто не трогает

 

олег говорит:

— у моего одноклассника скоро день рождения

заебись, говорит рома

поздравляю его, говорит рома

 

олег говорит:

— он сказал, что можно привести своих друзей ну знаешь там для количества

ага, говорит рома

какой-то урод проезжает со своим громким отстоем и криком

 

олег говорит:

— я так прозрачно намекаю, чтобы ты пошел

олег говорит:

— со мной

 

хорошо, говорит рома

 

они останавливаются

олег улыбается

 

рома думает

(или?_)

 

ветер портит олегу прическу

 

волосы — в глаза

холодно, думает рома

 

и натягивает на олега его капюшон

 

олег говорит:

 

— в следующую пятницу

 

олег говорит:

 

— пока, ромка

 

до завтра, говорит рома

у него что-то печет рвет и обнимает

_черт

 

всю неделю роме классно тошно странно удивительно что как зачем

рома в разговоры с олегом на переменах, где у него уроки у женечки;

олег говорит

_слушай, рома, посмотри ‘начало’, охуенно просто, я с каждого момента ловил кайф, такие саундтреки, просто _б_оже

обязательно, говорит рома (он смотрит вечером, ему нравится, да, замечательно просто)

 

олег говорит насчет фильмов

 

сидя у ромы на кухне

 

рома слушает

 

олег говорит об музыке, которая, да, знаешь, где-то ты получаешь оргазм, а где-то тебе будто наблевали в душу

 

олег пьет чай, потом говорит

 

говорит

 

о

 

— бля, я, когда тебя увидел, подумал, что ты какой-то надменный чувак, для которого все люди — мусор просто

 

схуяли, говорит рома

 

олег поджимает губы и ржет

 

олег говорит-ржет:

 

— бля, не знаю, я еще спрашиваю своих корешей, типа, эй, кто это, а мне говорят, да бля, не знаю, из класса той старой суки-которая-сраную-литру-ведет, да

 

олег говорит:

— мне лена сказала, что ты друг дениса

 

лена, говорит рома

 

кто это, говорит рома

 

олег говорит:

 

— ну

 

_бля, девушка, что ли

 

олег говорит:

 

— девчонка из параллели

 

ага, говорит рома

 

внизу соседка орет на свою дочь из-за вещей

 

_разбросаны вещи блять я что тебя не учила как надо складывать тварина ты блядь малолетняя

 

доченька кричит

 

доченька рыдает

 

будешь еще чай, спрашивает рома

 

олег говорит:

 

— ага

 

олег говорит:

 

— я покурю на балконе?

 

рома кивает

 

бля знаешь, говорит рома

 

у ромы сейчас просто и заебись

 

олег ржет и пьет еще немного

 

рома лежит на кровати и смотрит в потолок

 

потолок грызут маленькие черные и искрящиеся

 

олег греет спиной стену

 

олег еще немного еще немного еще немного еще немного еще немного

 

(отец его убьет отец его порешает отец размажет его чертово лицо и останется просто пустота чертова пустота)

 

это, наверное, плагиат, говорит рома

 

но я бы хотел, чтобы на моей могиле был знак фермата над паузой

 

олег говорит:

— че

 

как у шнитке, говорит рома

 

это означает вечная оглушающая тишина, говорит рома

 

просто блять представь, говорит рома

 

не будет никаких слезливых надписей типа любимый сын муж или еще какой-то урод не будет ничего просто эта сраная пауза, говорит рома

 

олег говорит:

— ты нажрался

 

ага, говорит рома

 

мне нормально, говорит рома

 

мне нормально, говорит рома

 

нормальнонормальнонормлаьнонормальнонормальнонормально

 

олег говорит:

— а родаки что

 

в ресторан умотали, говорит рома

 

олег говорит:

 

— заебись

 

дай мне

 

олег передает ему бутылку

 

олег говорит:

 

— включи что-нибудь

 

и рома включает

 

_радиохэд разбили мое сердце

 

_и самый лучший день в моей странной жизни


	4. Chapter 4

у ромы что-то меняется в повседневном и уродливом

_слишком много разговоров каких-то урывков веселья чего-то еще сигарет олега посиделок на кухне

_вопросов от мамочки

.это твой друг?

.он миленький

.так часто улыбаешься

.влюбился

.красивая девочка?

.как ее зовут, солнышко?

 

скучные вечерние за ch и oh сменяются бла-бла-бла историями от олега во вконтактике

вместо рэпчика на переменах и кривой и косой урывками ромка в разговоры (обо всем)

 

рандомно

 

полная чушь важная чушь полная правды чушь

олег говорит (знакомит) о своих друзьях (особенно о глебе да мы к нему идем в пятницу он охуенный столько раз выручал меня мы как братья)

олег говорит (пытается в) о будущем (???)

 

олег говорит, что у него все спланировано

 

олег говорит:

 

— я ну боюсь всей этой неопределенности

 

олег говорит:

 

— спонтанности

 

олег говорит:

 

— лучше сейчас все выяснить понять быть знаешь таким готовым

 

 

олег смеется

 

у олега все в порядке

 

олег говорит, что старается, что учится, что у него есть цели, что не хочет быть таким, как отец, что нужно успешнее и лучше

 

олег говорит о литературе о манне который где-то да зашибись взапой а где-то боже философия не вывожу совершенно 

 

олег о камю о экзистенциализме о постороннем о чуме о эссе о всяком таком об абсурде и резко беккет с его в ожидании годо и жарри со своим папашей убю

 

олег говорит что не шарит в русской классике зато в зарубежке неплохо так интересно олегу нравится

 

богемно, говорит рома

 

олег улыбается

чуть

красиво  
симпатично  
мило

 

олег говорит:

— а ты во всех этих битниках да берроузе гинзберге керуаке кизи ну это тоже знаешь интересно да

 

у него искрится 

голос

глаза

и он сам

 

здорово

прекрасно

замечательно

 

конечно, говорит рома

в бэдтрипе самое оно — читать дядюшку берроуза, говорит рома

 

 

денис говорит:

 

— выглядишь счастливым

ага, говорит рома

все как-то, говорит рома

х о р о ш о, говорит рома

 

денис говорит:

— кого-то нашел, да?

 

_я не педик

 

денис говорит:

— ромка?

 

_не олег

_никого нет

_мне просто нормально

 

_просто есть человек, с которым да

_такое

 

_густое

_вязкое

_приятное

(а выбираться как будешь а чморина)

 

 

нет, говорит рома

 

денис выдыхает дым

 

нет, говорит рома

 

пепел уносит ветер

 

нет, говорит рома

 

денис улыбается (ухмыляется)

 

 

наверное, говорит рома

 

 

нет, говорит рома

 

окурок совершает самоубийство (и летит с двенадцатого этажа вниз)

 

возможно, думает рома в пятницу  
в раздевалке пусто

в коридоре бла-бла-бла и ручки с бумажными стонами

в кабинете у женечки десятиклассники с русским языком (та с задней парты и собачьим лицом говорит что бля зачем так много сочинений на неделю это издевательство)

ее подруга ржет (ухмыляется ржет пытается скрыть ха-ха-ха)

она ржет

милашка с задней парты пишет сочинение и ах как все достало

заебись, думает рома

и 

женечка говорит:

— рома, опять расписание перепутал? у меня сейчас не вы

блять, думает рома

окей, думает рома

 

и сваливает на второй этаж   
к расписанию

 

 

на четвертом к олегу клеится дерзкая и веселая

 

 

рома видит это

 

(роме похуй он не гомосек чтобы ревновать)

 

(_олег улыбается)

 

они говорят

 

роме тошно (да нет нет нет нет нет нет это не оно)

 

 

такое со всеми случаются, ага да

 

конечно

 

разумеется

со в с е м и

 

олег о чем-то говорит

у нее подрагивают губы

 

у нее горят зубы

 

у нее волосы в воздухе

 

ее ха-ха гниет у ромы в ушах

на плечах

на чертовых партах

 

и она уходит

своей чудесной походкой (ее синяя с оборками уплывает)

 

_нет это не оно однозначно не оно мне похуй правда 

 

— здорово, ромка

 

к глебу сегодня, да, говорит рома

 

у олега чуть красное

 

и счастливое

 

олег говорит:

 

— да, да

 

олег говорит:

— встретимся на перекрестке, окей?

 

окей, говорит рома

 

олег присоединяется к галдящим и крупным 

 

и они вместе

 

ха-ха-ха

 

черт сейчас физика эй ты сделала нет блять она будет вести опрос пиздец я ничего не знаю на прошлом уроке она по списку прошлась шесть двоек шесть ты понимаешь нет да кошмар что делать я же отличница мне не нужна сраная двойка по физике которую я не сдаю даже а я вообще гуманитарий ага да конечно

 

\\(_вырезать бы их всех стереть нарисовать одного олега и оставить чтобы стоял там смотрел улыбался своей спокойной и симпатичной и просто стоял там молча вечно застыл бы в промежутке между двадцатью девятью и тридцатью есть перемена а через минуту звонок и он бы стоял там улыбался и все все в с е замечательно здорово великолепно)

 

они уходят

и двадцать девять сменяется тридцатью

 

женечка говорит, что сегодня будем решать тринадцатый номер

 

и профиль не за горами

 

а база для дилетантов 

 

и дилетанты орут, что нахуй не нужно тринадцатое задание, эта сраная тригонометрия

 

и медалистка-красный-аттестат идет к доске

 

может, это та лена из параллели, думает рома

 

красный аттестат пытается свести сложное к простому

 

она мямлит

 

дура тупая

 

она ему нравится, думает рома

он ей точно нравится, думает рома

 

_а она?  
_она ему?  
_мне все равно  
_все заебись  
_нет  
_блять

 

я могу спросить, думает рома

 

_я не педик, думает рома

 

я могу спросить насчет этой лены, думает рома

 

мы д р у з ь я, думает рома

 

похуй, думает рома

 

медалистка выписывает корни на окружности

 

женечка что-то говорит

 

медалистка пишет ровным и круглым ответ

 

_все ок все будет зашибись мне все равно я глыба мне похуй это неважно он мой друг он может все что хочет меня это не касается я нормальный это не для меня мне просто нужна симпатичная и здоровская и все 

 

рома берет открытку (тысяча и ‘здоровья счастья всего наилучшего и баллов в следующем году ты классный оставайся таким’)

 

в шесть он хлопает дверью (матушка смотрит тв а папочка где-то на работе много больных сложно какие идиоты их оперировали господи)

кто-то ключом содрал жизнь_дерьмо с объявлений

и некому позвонить о дырке в сердце

печально

фонари хнычут

у них течет влажное и сухое

 

свет грызет ромкины кроссовки

 

холод чешет ромкину спину

 

на перекрестке где пешеходник ромка видит олега

 

олега

с симпатичной и дерзкой

 

_заебись, думает рома

 

и пожимает олегу руку

олег говорит:

 

— это

 

и хлоп-хлоп черными намазанными

олег говорит:

— это

 

да  
конечно  
здорово  
замечательно  
продолжай в том же духе  
чувак

 

олег говорит:

— это лена

 

я рома, привет

 

и конец

 

олег все в полную ахинею (да, точно она ему нравится такой чепухи никто не слышал стереотипы да но господи г о с п о д и за что)

лена в ха-ха-ха-ха и рассказы о своем любимом синем или еще чем-то

 

роме бы нажраться попиздеть с денисом о какой-то псевдофилософской хуйне наржаться до боли попытаться в забытье получить это и заснуть и похуй на все остальное да

 

и олег смотрит так

 

_ну ты понимаешь да

 

Н Е Т

 

они заходят в подъезд

(олег сука джентльмен придерживает дверь леночка внутрь весело смеясь ха-ха-ха)

 

в лифте чисто

прилично

 

(у вас болит маленькое и нежное такое розовенькое? не беда ампутируем будете жить спокойно)

олег звонит дверь  
лена улыбается

открывает глеб

(пахнет чем-то _радостным конечно это понятно такая вонь глеб пропитан ею)

 

глеб говорит:

 

— какие люди

 

объятия обмен а-ха-ха-ха

 

лена говорит с днем рождения солнышко

и целует глеба

в щеку

 

_солнышко блять

в коридоре рома говорит, что, ну где выпить можно 

 

нажраться и исчезнуть вместе с песней из магнитофона

 

глеб говорит, что, хей, иди на кухню

все норм, говорит глеб

ты что-то такой

хуевенький

 

заебись все, говорит рома

 

и уходит на кухню

 

богемные дамочки пьют винишко из бокальчиков

 

какой-то пацан пьет пиво

 

и болтает с одной из них

 

они в жалкую размазню

 

пацан плачется

девчонка успокаивает (развод на секс не)

 

_жалкий ремикс жрет ромкины внутренности

 

_водяра сосется с ромкиным мозгом

_глеб здесь там все окей не хотите пойти в гостиную там туса потанцевать не не хотите а телочку склеить а ромка не ну ладно 

 

глеб говорит:

— без олега скучаешь?

(пацан все о той сучке которая бросила которая изменила которая отсосала тому хмырю с пту вот блядища)

 

не, говорит рома

 

погано (молчи блять сволочь), говорит рома

 

глеб говорит:

— пошли в зал там много красивых может лучше станет ну ты че совсем раскис

 

 

рома ржет

 

пошли, говорит рома

 

(блядища, говорит та жирная с челкой)

 

рома идет

 

_все нормально

_все в порядке

_все з а е б и с ь

дадададададдададдададададададададададададададада?

 

и рома

 

рома смотрит

 

идеально

все

 

они зигзагом

так

 

в слоу мо

 

олег сосется

играет медляк

 

такая

 

ебанина

 

его чертовы руки у нее на талии

она в классной джинсовой

ее ручечки на его плечах

 

глеб говорит:

 

— заебись

 

глеб говорит:

 

— она давно ему приглянулась

 

ясно, говорит рома

_все окей

 

на кухне больше нет соплей слез блядищ и бывших

красивенькие и та толстуха с нытиком съебались 

 

глеб говорит:

— пошли

глеб говорит:

— сейчас будет такое

 

_похуй, думает рома

 

_он такое чмо, думает рома

 

_я такое чмо, думает рома  
(хей хей с днем рождения чувак я так тебя люблю боже не знаю что делал бы без тебя ты просто)

 

_ему будет лучше с ней, да, думает рома

 

(лена говорит что солнышко с днем рождения будь таким же)

 

_чтобы ты сдохла мерзкая сука, думает рома

 

рома сваливает, когда все уже в никуда в ничто просто в красоте и оргазме 

(_глеб сосался с той девчонкой с бокальчиком а олег)

(_а олег со своей леночкой)

 

рома не знает что и как и почему и как просто к а к

 

денис, говорит рома

 

домофон молчит

 

это, говорит рома

 

открой, говорит рома

 

в лифте у дениса пусто

или нет

денис в злобе во сне в майке в проходе он рома ты что блять бухой твои родители ебать что случилось боже

 

_такая сволочь, говорит рома

(блевать просто очиститься просто нахуй нахуй н а х у й)

 

денис говорит:

— кто

денис все в что случилось я нихуя не понимаю почему ты ко мне в два часа сейчас не день сейчас сраная ночь схуяли ты понимаешь что ты разбудишь ты блять бухой схуяли такого давно не было зачем 

 

олег такая мразь, говорит рома

 

денис говорит что конечно  
обязательно  
ты во всем прав

 

рома на диване

рома в диване

 

_а я такое чмо, думает рома

 

(где-то прекрасного олежку целует его счастливая и миленькая)


	5. Chapter 5

_ну может кое-где я проебался  
_конечно, со всеми так бывает  
_да-да я просто увяз  
_оно пройдет да все верно 

 

_все равно

 

_мне все равно

 

_ м н е все равно

 

_или нет

 

_а что если

 

ромка?

 

ромка ты 

 

_я устал  
_я заебался  
_да

 

_мамочка где они

 

рому в плечо ощутимо неприятно остро устало ебать зачем

 

денис говорит, что

 

что

 

— ты что-то говорил во сне, я не понял

 

а, говорит рома

че

 

не

 

а, говорит рома

 

хуйня снилась, говорит рома

 

денис говорит:

— пошли поедим, я сделал яичницу

 

класс, говорит рома

 

супер, говорит рома

 

заебись, говорит рома

 

пошли, говорит рома

 

_спасибо, говорит рома

 

рома идет _ползет

 

денис во что-то непонятное и скучное

 

денис ест денис жует потом пьет кофе потом говорит потом жует и так и так и так и так и так и так и так повторяется

 

ну и что, думает рома

 

вилка сосется с тарелкой

 

денис с недоумением

 

рома ты 

 

ничего, говорит рома

 

ничего

 

ничего

 

н и ч е г о

 

рома возвращается 

 

денис говорит:

 

— все хорошо?

 

да, говорит рома

 

все хорошо, говорит рома

 

замечательно, говорит рома

 

_хуйня, говорит рома

 

стрелки ползут

 

вверх

 

в понедельник оленька встречает его с криками стонами орами (не только его не только того идиота с мертвым_раскольниковым не только дамочек с ошибками в каждом слове не только всех их с _сочинениями которые на уровне канализационной трубы)

 

в среду сраный зачет_незачет, говорит оленька (рома вздыхает потом ну и ладно ну и похуй ну и что ну и)

 

где ноябрь где декабрь почему уже ты что

 

_блять

 

литература, говорит оленька

 

мы все знаем, кричат те эти все 

 

рома молчит

 

_все смутно все странно все плохо все пусто где я

 

_где олег, думает рома

 

что, говорит оленька  
у нее зло и горько

 

она в каламбуры и фразеологизмы

 

_с леночкой, думает рома

 

наверняка обжимались, сидя на сраных подоконниках а сергеевна в тирады  
_и все опять опять и опять_

 

никитка поворачивается и говорит, что, хей, ромка, какой следующий урок

 

немецкий, говорит рома

 

никитка с бля и что задали, а

 

не знаю, говорит рома

 

полную хуйню, говорит рома

 

как обычно, говорит рома

 

никитка ржет (оленька все еще _аааааа я тут вас развлекаю сволочи а вы а вы_) и снова хлеба и зрелищ благодарю вас сэр

 

рому спасают и он съебывает в пятый к гутен морген а какая сегодня погода нам расскажет никитка

 

и никитка начинает, что погода сегодня охуенная (теплая_или холодная ирка подскажи, а солнышко умничка_а)  
солнце светит ярко (или нет оно сдохло оно исчезло его стерли вырезали солнце посерело) и снег нигде не лежит   
и трава сегодня зеленая  
и ветер сегодня дует (или нет)

и немка с ха-ха-ха чмошник нихуя не знаешь пятый год учишь дойч и ничего ну ты и идиот двойка тебе

и никитка что нет за что прошу вас нет_

немка читает нотации

немка говорит что-то о (???)

 

немка говорит, что вот на тогда нужен

 

_и зачем, думает рома

 

_те отличницы только и делают что ищут ответы в интернете, думает рома

 

_и немецкий им не нужен, думает рома

 

_интересно, рад олег, что выбрал общество и экономику и математику каждый день, думает рома

 

немка диктует слова

 

рома чертит треугольники

 

heute ist течет вниз и умирает

 

_интересно, что там как он где он что делает говорит ли он о чем-то важном нужном интересном обсуждают ли они что-то действительно да какое в фильмах где такие прекрасные и молодые и уже потрепанные и такие умные в монологи которые разбивают на цитаты и используют в сопливых постах

 

заткнись, думает рома

 

немка вызывает никитку рассказывать заданный на сегодня текст

пизда, думает рома

пизда

 

 

у женечки в кабинете да они сраные десятиклассники

 

и леночка с ними

и ромкины славные и чудесные

 

тоже

 

_ты

 

они смеются

 

у ромы болит голова

 

вся доска в тригонометрических уравнениях

детка на год младше пытается в решения но ничего не выходит и ее подружка с ну ты же гуманитарий ну ты че раскисла забей математика хуйня ты сдаешь базу я сдаю базу заебись

 

_олега нет, думает рома

 

_может опять, думает рома

 

_может, нихуя и не было, думает рома

 

_я слишком сильно, поэтому, думает рома

 

_ха, думает рома

 

_не, думает рома

 

влетает олег

 

к нему его прекрасная чудесная 

леночка

 

со смехом

 

с красотой

 

олег что-то ей она что-то ему

 

они всем своим интересным и забавным в обсуждения да так же о классно здорово заебись седьмого не будет женечка что-то им говорит

 

рома пытается скатать эссе по английскому с интернета

 

— привет, ромка

 

олег садится впереди 

поворачивается

 

и смотрит

на рому

 

_заебись, думает рома

 

привет, говорит рома

 

как дела, говорит рома

 

олег говорит:

 

— охуенно

 

олег говорит:

 

— а ты че

 

олег говорит:

 

— домашка?

 

ага, говорит рома

 

нихуя дома, но мне конец, я уже вторую неделю с 'завтра я забыл но я принесу не ставьте два', говорит рома

 

олег говорит:

 

— зачетно 

 

олег говорит:

 

— ты сегодня свободен?

 

да, говорит рома

 

олег говорит:

 

— свалим после пятого?

 

шестым английский, думает рома

 

ага, говорит рома

 

олег с зачетно уплывает 

 

с леночкой

 

женечка выходит из лаборантской

 

женечка говорит, что новая тема чуваки все нормально можно снова нихуя

 

ура!

 

рома рисует квадраты и треугольники с прямыми углами 

 

_как бы не нажраться, думает рома

 

оленька где-то в голове

 

_и в среду сочинение, думает рома

 

и ладно, думает рома

 

женечка что-то диктует

 

у нас геометрия, говорит никитка

 

да, говорит отличница-второй-ряд-пятая-парта

 

представь себе, говорит ее подпевала

 

спасибо, говорит никитка

 

рома продолжает писать

 

они все смеются женечка смотрит кто-то эй вы потише да как бы женечка снова пишет женечка отмечайте второй абзац третье предложение

 

рома фотографирует доску

 

женечка говорит что на следующую неделю

 

звенит и всем сразу 

 

и все

 

заебись

 

после пятого рома по-быстрому уходит (оленька болтает с немкой немка наверняка насчет никитки и того аутсайдера который дни недели не знает до сих пор

 

сволочи говорит немка ага  
оленька кивает ей в ответ)

 

олег стоит у ворот, олег пожимает роме руку

 

пойдем в парк, говорит рома

 

олег говорит:

 

— окей

 

они заходят в магазин недалеко от парка

 

невеселая женщина пробивает колу 

 

в парке пусто

 

несколько подростков горланят

 

олег говорит:

 

— никогда здесь не был

 

серьезно, говорит рома

 

они идут прямо

 

слева лавочки и полное ничего

 

деревья молчат

 

наверху затянуто и плаксиво

 

олег говорит:

 

— да

 

олег говорит:

 

— но здесь классно

 

я здесь с денисом с детства тусуюсь, говорит рома

 

олег улыбается и пинает носком кроссовка камешек

 

ветер треплет его волосы

 

_черт ты мне так нравишься господи, думает рома

 

несколько лет назад здесь была карта, говорит рома

 

у входа, говорит рома

 

на карте было озеро. мы решили его найти, говорит рома

 

олег говорит:

 

— ну

 

олег говорит:

 

— и как?

 

либо его никогда и не было, либо оно высохло, говорит рома

 

денис предложил второй вариант, говорит рома

 

теперь там просто горка. травяная горка, говорит рома

 

они спускаются вниз по зеленому и грязному

 

кроссовки скользят

 

олег тащит рому за рукав куртки

 

олег говорит что черт господи почему нет тропинки

 

ну вот так, говорит рома

 

они идут по лужам по вязкому и мерзкому с хлюп хлюп потом наверх много красиво и так

 

так тихо, думает рома

 

велосипедист проезжает по тротуару

 

вжик

 

рома смотрит на серое впереди

 

деревья стеной

 

подростки на другой вершине ржут

 

о, думает рома

 

давай отморозим зад, говорит рома

 

и кидает рюкзак

 

олег смеется

 

олег говорит:

 

— окей, ромка

 

рома садится олег садится

 

ветки хрустят под кроссовками

 

и подростки куда-то вдаль с нервным и странным

 

рома достает пачку протягивает олегу олег говорит что класс спасибо то что надо

 

рома затягивается

 

там есть крутой спуск, говорит рома

 

в детстве я с мамой и ее подругой ходил сюда на пикник, говорит рома

 

у подруги есть дочка моего возраста или около того и сын не знаю сколько ему но в тот день он был мелким и противным, говорит рома

 

я хотел скатиться с горки, той девчонке тоже захотелось, типа а че нет, говорит рома

 

ну, говорит рома

 

велик в одной стороне, она в другой, лежала, рыдала, ее брат закричал и съебался, говорит рома

 

рулю пизда, тормозам пизда, мне пизда от мамы, что я не уследил, что я не отговорил, что я не помог, говорит рома

 

олег смотрит

 

бесполезная история да конечно но это единственное воспоминание об этом парке, кроме наших прогулок с денисом, говорит рома

 

мы здесь пьем иногда, говорит рома

 

олег говорит что о как здорово

 

да, говорит рома

 

как у вас с леной, говорит рома

 

_зачем зачем зачем

 

олег вздыхает

 

олег говорит:

 

— с пятницы встречаемся 

 

олег говорит:

 

— она интересная, забавная

 

олег говорит:

 

— то, что надо, наверное

 

ага, говорит рома

 

они докуривают в тишине

 

где-то кричат

 

небо сыреет

 

на ногах мерзнут пальцы

 

олег говорит:

 

— пишете сочинение в среду?

 

да, говорит рома

 

оленька и вам все в это об этом что плохо ужасно не напишете, говорит рома

 

олег говорит:

 

— да, сегодня говорила

 

все должно быть в порядке, говорит рома

 

_она замечательная интересная не такое чмо как я, думает рома

_ты урод, думает рома

_жалкий педик, думает рома

 

— нас жестко имеют на обществознании знаешь я завидую что не пошел дальше по французскому и английскому боже эта сраная неинтересная экономика сука как достало постоянно термины контрольные на каждом уроке какие-то работы и опять два три два три и списать иногда да а иногда нет и учить уже надоело боже и матан так дается хреново и долгов столько заебало

 

а я иногда сожалею, что променял матан на языки, говорит рома

 

но потом я прихожу на немецкий и слушаю стендапы от немки и ее подъебы в сторону никитки так что, говорит рома

 

так что все нормально, говорит рома

 

шуршат

 

внизу

 

у воображаемого озера

 

олег говорит:

 

— было бы классно

 

олег говорит:

 

— c озером

 

роме на нос падает капля


	6. Chapter 6

_как ты?  
_если ты хочешь мы можем молчать мы можем не говорить в течение часа хорошо?  
_мы можем  
_эй  
_как ты?  
_если хочешь мы можем молчать да ладно хорошо давай конечно говори о чем угодно начинай разговор хорошо давай замечательно отлично это очень очень очень  
_как ты?   
<это выкачивает

 

рома просыпается в четверг в чем-то неприятном и скользким

 

 

сочинение прошло (может никогда и не было съебалось просто и похуй классно здорово замечательно я очень _очень_ очень_ счастлив)

 

в школьной беседе плюс сто (рома помнит что просто блять сука как заебали почему это кого-то волнует почему они не почему они не почему они не) в беседе было плюс сто  
поэтому

 

поэтому вчерашним вечером телефон заснул

 

телефон заснул

 

и роме не хочется его будить

 

мамочке он наплел, что прости, ма, я так устал понимаешь я так заебался я запутался нет мам я не снова я не тот я не такой как в шестнадцатом прости ма прости пожалуйста нет нет нет я просто устал да сочинение да знаешь как грузят еще егэ конечно ма я по стопам папочки да ма я буду врачом да таким же столько же добьюсь как он конечно ма я не подведу тебя и ваших надежд я же не ч м о

 

рома наплел мамочке о грандиозном и великом

 

мамочка повелась

 

в течение всего рома сидит с химией все эти сигма пи что-то еще ебать как сложно да

 

может, кто-нибудь скажет, зачем, думает рома

 

они все еще верят, думает рома

 

под формулой глюкозы рома чертит что-то абстрактное и непонятное

 

пусть будет плоскость и та хуйня из стереометрии, думает рома

 

здорово, думает рома

 

да, думает рома

 

_ да

 

_да

 

_да

 

_н_ет

 

вместе с ними у ромы апатия или _нет сменяется делами планами чем-то еще а потом а далее а далее а далее все умерло все там внизу все исчезло к чертовой матери и снова здесь снова снова опять без всего 

 

_я пустой я пустой я пустой я пустой, черт возьми верните пожалуйста верните

 

рома закрывает тетрадь

 

мамочка возвращается в четыре

 

она плачет

 

папочка возвращается в полседьмого

 

и они ругаются

 

_нет это ты это все ты я думала я думала все хорошо понимаешь все было хорошо я думала я думала

 

_рома?

 

— ты выдумываешь

 

— я? ты мне сказал что я 

 

_я думала ты нормальный но ты

 

_ты

 

— что? я устала это терпеть, столько лет

 

_я не хотел правда я не хотел ма я не хотел я не специально это не умысел это не_умышленно ма пожалуйста 

 

— я устала!

 

— я устала!

 

— я устала!

 

мамочка плачет

 

папочка что-то ей говорит

 

мамочка перестает плакать (?)

 

рома молчит

 

в пятницу его встречает женечка контрольная работа которую он пропустил (я болел, говорит рома, и женечка, разумеется, верит ему) 

 

рома пишет полную чушь главное чтобы много и как-то умно будто он великий и ужасный ужасно шарящий будущий математик конечно да обязательно

 

когда восемь, рома отвлекается

 

дверь раз два снова раз

 

олег вытаскивает из уха наушник и подходит к роме

 

олег говорит 'привет, ромка'

 

рома закрывает тетрадь, встает, пожимает олегу руку, кладет тетрадь женечке на стол

 

у ромы бьется

 

странно

 

_будто бы много 

 

_будто бы

 

_целых восемь штук 

 

_не

 

у олега чуть растрепанно пальцы холодные _конечно там так адово я бежал понимаешь б е ж а л сожалею что не взял шарф черт_

 

олег говорит:

 

— короче

 

олег говорит:

 

— мои родители съебались на несколько дней, в субботу будет тусовка

 

олег говорит:

 

— придешь?

 

конечно, говорит рома

 

олег улыбается

 

_я бы поцеловал я бы целовал я бы уткнулся носом в его теплую макушку я бы провел ладонью да по его волосам господи олежка ты такой

 

заткнись, думает рома

б л я т ь, думает рома 

 

олег уходят все внутрь все снова все как раз и женечка выходит из лаборантской (перед ней бежит восьмиклассница с неплохими такими)

 

и женечка что-то говорит

 

ну и что, думает рома

 

женечка что-то пишет

 

позади ромки ржут

 

девчонка с длинными и стремными что-то говорит

 

скромняга-математик да она решает быстрее всех она единственная кто пишет — впереди ромы

 

он меня убьет, думает рома

 

он всем расскажет, думает рома

 

нет, думает рома

 

мы же д р у з ь я, думает рома

 

или никакие не друзья, думает рома

 

похуй, думает рома

 

_я могу сказать у меня есть лучше не будет лучше не надо лучше никакие не друзья

 

женечка останавливается

женечка смотрит

 

у нее дрожит

 

в руках

 

маркер

 

она кричит

 

все молчат

 

женечка снова

 

кричит

 

и отличница-второй-ряд-пятая-парта выходит к доске

 

 

_почему все спят а я не сплю?  
_почему?  
_все хорошо  
_нет это все ты это я что да как   
_все хорошо  
_вы ссоритесь  
_нет я не знаю в чем дело это у нее это она  
_спроси у него сам  
_он говорит что все х о р о ш о  
_спроси у него сам спроси у него сам спроси у него сам спроси у него сам  
_он говорит что все х о р о ш о он говорит что это не его вина и не твоя вина_он говорит что ты это все ты ты я не знаю как я не считаю так понимаешь пожалуйста ты можешь объяснить в чем  
_просто не суйся это временно да она успокоится я точно знаю я в этом уверен это просто — ха-ха — ты понимаешь да

 

да, думает рома

 

на балконе прохладно

 

внизу мамаша орет на девчонку

 

девчонка в а нет заткни рот паскуда

 

мальчик катается на качели

 

красная скрипит

 

на зеленую очередь

 

лифт молчит

 

мамаша все еще кричит

 

они уходят

 

почему бы и нет, думает рома

 

хуже уже не будет все и так как_то не так странно (?) нет я не могу сказать что плохо да все так средне или нет я ничего не чувствую просто так хорошо постоянное возбуждение да олег что да конечно я думаю я считаю я полагаю

 

!он тебе нравится

 

да, возможно конечно обязательно

 

д а, думает рома

 

сигарета отправляется в надежное и классное

 

 

у олега много

 

рома слышит с лестничной площадки, как т а м

 

олег обнимает его

 

олег говорит 'рома'

 

олег обнимает его

 

олег хлопает по ромкиной спине

 

рома снимает кроссовки

 

олег говорит что-то ??? (кто это, думает рома), ??? уходит

 

где балкон, спрашивает рома

 

олег любезно провожает его и съебывает (к леночке, думает рома)

 

на балконе симпатичные дамы 

 

дамы говорят о чем-то

 

рома затягивается

 

дамы смотрят и уходят

 

смотрят и уходят

 

смотрят

 

и 

 

уходят

 

 

от музыки болят зубы

 

рома трясется (в такт_нет во что-то_нет да_конечно обязательно_нет)

 

вокруг него много странных и веселых они все под или уже в 

 

_с ними лучше с ними ты бодрый  
_нужно!

 

_что опять это потому что ты

 

нет нет нет нет я окей я в порядке я в порядке я в порядке

 

рома находит олега на кухне

 

большая в зале очередь в туалет где-то уже внутри (парочки, говорит олег; у олега что-то крепкое _ха_ в стакане он пьет морщится _ха_ потом начинает про что-то _гнилое и обидное ну это понятно нытье но это важно это нужно это обязательная часть)

 

у олега что-то в стакане

 

олег _веселый

 

олег говорит:

 

— ромка

 

или _все

 

пойдем, говорит рома

 

и тащит

 

у олега горячие ладони

 

он с чем-то (?) 

 

смотрит

 

_я не педик урод сволочь 

 

в зале

 

там темно

 

так темно

 

все качаются

 

под что-то

 

абстрактное

 

_я думаю мертвых, говорит кто-то

 

_я думаю о мертвых, лежа в постели

 

снова снова и снова

 

снова снова

 

ты мне нравишься, говорит рома

 

_тупая сука я позволил ей

 

кто-то смеется

 

олег смотрит

 

олег   
я?

 

 

ты мне нравишься, говорит рома

 

олег смотрит

 

олег 

я?

 

рома не говорит да

 

рома не говорит

 

я пошутил ты че

 

рома прижимается

 

губами к губам

 

всем похуй, думает рома

 

пацан думает о мертвых, лежа в кровати

 

 

вокруг кто-то думает как жить и зачем как встать да с постели следующим утром если все в мясо и ты сам в мясо

 

олег отталкивает

 

олег говорит:

 

— ты

 

олег не говорит

 

и никто ничего ничего ничего

 

и пацан не думает о мертвых, лежа в постели

 

какой-то урод переключил песню

 

и рома смотрит

 

и олег смотрит

 

слишком темно, говорит кто-то

 

и леночка подходит и тянет олега за руку

 

 

пойдем

 

говорит леночка

 

и они вместе уходят

 

 

и

 

(???)

 

слишком темно, говорит кто-то

 

и включают


	7. Chapter 7

возвращение не радует;

отец подбрасывает его до школы (он все в телефон по дороге в бла-бла-бла-ЧТО как так могло произойти вы блять без меня справиться и на минуту не можете-потом-пока-давай-до-вечера-не расстраивай мать)

 

отец говорит:

 

— не так долго осталось

 

рома хлопает

 

он трогается

 

и скрывается

 

рома проебывает первый урок в какой-то кофейне (он покупает слишком сладкий слишком не_подходящий) и сидит среди ноутбуков и ванильных и славных с такими же ванильными и славными

 

было бы неплохо сидеть здесь же с олегом (если бы получилось если бы вышло), думает рома

 

он бы нес всякую интересную_или нет полную_или нет ерунду и было бы смешно (даже если нет было бы смешно было бы с л и ш к о м смешно) и держаться бы за руки как ебаные четырнадцатилетние влюбленные и все бы как у них у этих н о р м а л ь н ы х, думает рома

 

_сейчас бы просто закинуться чем-то и залечь на несколько _дней и никто н и к т о ничего не скажет все отъебутся все исчезнут я исчезну, думает рома (?)

 

он заканчивается

 

рома говорит кудрявой и улыбчивой с кольцом в носу ‘спасибо’

 

рома хлопает дверью и идет одну остановку

 

он приходит к середине второго урока и сидит в туалете на втором этаже

 

онлайн несколько лошков, которые не в интересные и занимательные россказни жанночки

 

жанночка была первой и второй, потом долгие метания у оленьки, и никакой женечки — никакого о л е г а

 

предпоследним биология, и рома решает съебаться 

 

оленька не интересуется, с какого черта сащеко ты опять не на ты понимаешь что

 

но оленьке похуй

 

у оленьки какой-то класс, какой-то класс судорожно пишет сочинение 

 

сука ненавижу тургенева, говорит та этой

 

я ничего практически не написала, а списать она не дала, говорит та этой

 

савченко попытался, но, говорит та этой

 

потом они где-то за угол (наверняка в столовую или еще куда-то)

 

десятиклассники уходят (рома в толпу, и даже где-то знакомое с кудрявыми и красивыми, но оно все на нет на нет на нет)

 

рому толкают, и он заходит в кабинет

 

оленька половину первой литературы распинается насчет великого и ужасного — егэ

 

оленька в сочинения (снова снова снова и снова), в нечитаемый почерк (купи себе прописи, ты достал меня, а тех теток-проверяющих ты доведешь до инфаркта и поползешь со 

 

своим впечатляющим баллом в институт физкультуры)

 

оленька все говорит говорит

 

г о в о р и т

 

доска начинает плыть

 

никитка сзади показывает ромке смешные мемасы

 

рома палец вверх ага зачетно заебись 

 

оленька тоже палец вверх остаешься вместе с никиткой после уроков мне помогать раз так весело ромка

 

никитка зовет его покурить вместо биологии, рома любезно отказывается

 

перед самым рома соглашается, и они тащатся через (нам катенька попросила помочь, говорит рома. и ты типа тоже ну кивай еблан, да-да, мы быстро минут пять — ему похуй не видишь что ли — поэтому впоследствии они с богом и песней и безнадегой и еще чем-то)

 

никитка распространяется о вселенской несправедливости, потому что хули она их запрягла (действительно через раз через хм через вдох-выдох), почему не тех раздолбаев-уродов-мразей, которые просто в ничего, а теперь а теперь а теперь

 

ха, будто у тебя за стенами школы есть жизнь будто у тебя есть невъебенно важные дела будто ты что-то будешь делать серьезно с е р ь е з н о а не завалишься спать а не будешь пытаться склеить какую-нибудь телку во вконтактике или в чате или нет или — л у ч ше — просто просидишь весь вечер пялась в компьютер а к вечеру скажешь мамочке как ты устал как тебя все это заебало или будешь ныть своим друзьям если они у тебя есть конечно 

 

ага, говорит рома

 

роме хочется ударить, избить в нечто, в кошмар, в кактымогкактымогкактымогтынетакойтынедрачунсвиньясволочьмывсепророчилитебетолькотакоебудущее

 

рома тушит об кирпичную, и они ползут обратно

 

они ползут обратно сквозь мамочек первоклассников_нет еще кого_нет как я хочу_да

 

оленька грузит их проверкой каких-то тестов 

 

десятый класс мда, говорит никитка

 

лучше бы дали наши работы, говорит никитка

 

оленька дает ответы, оленька заходит_выходит_с кем-то о важном и (несомненно) нужном  
звонки звонки звонки

 

 

работа олега попадает к никитке

 

у олега аккуратный крупный почерк

 

никитка ставит плюсики

 

рома смотрит

 

 

по завершении никитка хлопает дверью, говорит, что мне кое-куда сгонять нужно, подождешь меня?

 

ага, говорит рома

 

и уходит

 

у школы, разумеется, никакого олега

 

 

может, стыдно; может, тошно; неприятно; может, с леночкой поссорились (но не такой дурак, чтобы сказать дорогуша солнышко меня засосал мой друг_нет и я его потом ну ты понимаешь оттолкнул потому что он педик а я нет_но может и да?)

 

 

может, в разговоры стоит, наверное, стоит, сказать, что, чувак, прости по пьяни?

 

и ‘ты мне нравишься, олежка’

 

тоже

 

по пьяни

 

 

_это был такой момент когда музыка не давила когда на всех было и есть и ты стоял и я начал понимать олежка начал понимать насколько до чего и я послал к и стало так — ты должен осознавать наверняка такое и к леночке окей ты ты?

 

 

_и мне стало так что ты парень что скажут что будет что станет что случиться возможно это то приятное и тягучее нет? я не знаю я не умею я не п о н и м а ю я запутался я так запутался олежка солнышко дорогуша

 

 

ничего не вернуть, думает рома

 

никаких друзей, думает рома

 

 

ну и ладно, думает рома

 

мамочки дома не оказывается;

 

и они

 

они на месте

 

_ты разговаривал?_нет я решил так сам мне будет лучше мне будет лучше так будет лучше_окей

 

_не так как в прошлый раз я обещаю я клянусь_я ненавижу_все будет окей_возможно и нет но какая разница_действительно

 

там где-то глубоко олег

 

и он рассказывает что-то о поэтах серебряного века 

 

и он читает стихотворение рембо

 

и смысл теряется

 

и олег смеется

 

и рома смеется

 

и потом

 

и потом

 

и потом

 

и потом

 

и потом мамочка в течение следующих недель такая подозрительная и несчастная, и папа злой (или только кажется? нет, не знаю, отстань от меня, спроси у нее, спроси у него, она все выдумывает, у нас в семье все в порядке, ладно)

 

рома заканчивает полугодие с тройкой по какой-то ерунде и сваливается в бесконечное и перманентное

 

тридцать первого мамочка звонит своей подружке, окунается в долгое и нудное

 

она отражается в микроволновке

 

она говорит

 

у нее ярко-красные

 

и уставшее под

 

и да-да, конечно, давайте сегодня, тоже неохота готовить? понимаю-понимаю, как твой? ну, ты знаешь 

 

она косится на рому, говорит ‘сходи вынеси мусор, хорошо?’ 

 

она говорит, что, возможно, развод, но я не знаю

 

рома тихо закрывает дверь

 

людей много;

 

кусает плечи, мерзко, морозно, кроссовки пинают снег, снег пинает пальцы

 

у мамочки в машине играют эйси диси

 

папочка в спасибо и вас тоже

 

проносятся 

 

в куртках

 

с рюкзаками

 

с пакетами из продуктового

 

_с новым годом ромка не болей не хандри все будет заебись 

 

 

_любовь любовь разрывает нас на части  
снова

 

_напиши скажи извинись

 

мамочка стучит пальцами 

 

отец смотрит в и молчит

 

йен кертис рыдает

 

до все еще слишком и слишком

 

ровно

 

потом трясет

 

отец ругается, какие ужасные дороги

 

да, говорит мамочка

 

и подъезжает к дорожке

 

их встречают она (мамочкина лучшая и счастливая) и он (отец жмет ему руку)

 

у него в пальцах левой тлеет 

 

он затягивается

 

она говорит:

 

— ромочка, как ты

 

рома бы пнул

 

рома бы ударил

 

рома бы закричал (д а!)

 

и съебался бы к денису и его тусовке (прости, родители, понимаешь, они и так, и ты помнишь)

 

родители растекаются в лужицу от их прекрасной дочки, которая в медицинском, представляешь, рома 

 

 

вилка застревает в листьях салата

 

соус кислый

 

слишком ярко

 

хочется

 

мамочка распинается насчет его великолепного и ждущего

 

рома многократно в да-да, чем привлекла, ну что вы, мой отец — светило в медицине, а я по его стопам

 

мамочкина подружка улыбается

 

ее доченька в другом городе, хочет приехать завтра-послезавтра

 

я так по ней соскучилась, говорит она

 

рома вытирает рот салфеткой

 

рома говорит ‘спасибо’ и уходит на второй этаж гладить мопса и смотреть на неработающий камин

до четырех нулей еще несколько муторных и тошнотворных

 

олег в сети

 

_ты скоро  
_поднимаюсь

 

и ни слова 

 

рома пишет ‘привет’ 

 

мопс храпит

 

внизу смеются

 

где-то бахает

 

‘ну давай ответь что-нибудь олежка так трудно’

 

в полдвенадцатого горланят

 

отец что-то рассказывает

 

мамочка прикрывая рот рукой

 

по телевизору поют и пляшут

 

затем неинтересное и пустое

 

потом считать

 

считать

 

считать

 

кричать 

 

чокаться 

 

желать что-то 

 

с новым годом, пишет рома

 

ты занят на праздниках, пишет рома

 

убери телефон, говорит мамочка

 

и опять раздается хохот

 

они уезжают ближе к часу следующего дня

 

везде пусто

 

рома заваливается спать в три

 

в восемь мамочка с предложением поесть 

 

_нет нет я не голоден я у с т а л ма спасибо хорошо я чуть-чуть позже окей я понял да

 

рома достает из кармана куртки телефон

 

три

 

привет, пишет олег в пять 

 

с наступившим, пишет олег в восемь

 

я дома, пишет олег 

 

давай завтра, пишет олег

 

рома пишет ‘договорились’ и выключает телефон


	8. .8

возможно, он не волнуется (неприятное, липкое где-то там, и он старается _пытается_ смыть, стереть и не улыбаться)

 

конечно, он не, думает рома.

 

он черкает. третий пример никак не сходится с ответом.

 

холодно, мерзко, пусто.

 

пару раз денис пытался, но он не отвечал [я занят иду завтра на расстрел на серьзный разговор_нет мне похуй_нет я устал_да]

 

рома принимает парочку, чтобы отойти в приятное и не такое, где он никто, где ему позволено просто не быть 

 

тихое, милое, спокойное

 

там его никто не знает;

 

он пишет олегу, что давай встретимся там, около торгового центра и пешком пойдем куда-нибудь (где немного, где не так, где не слишком)

 

 

окей, отвечает олег 

 

он немного волнуется

 

сейчас они все плывут, красивые маленькие блестящие, их губы двигаются, они размахивают руками, их глаза в полное и безусловно важное, они проносятся незнакомым и чертовски нормальным [как кажется роме]

 

он видит олега около входа

 

он не знает, что сказать

 

олег говорит:

 

— привет, рома

 

и улыбается

 

они идут

 

рядом проносятся и гудят; не так холодно, как должно быть в январе;

 

немного серое и гнилое (в)

 

рома мнется

 

я не должен был, говорит рома

 

 

[возможно, это самое правильное верное? я не знаю]

 

олег говорит:

 

— я понятия не имею

 

олег говорит:

 

— я понятия не имею, ром

 

 

олег говорит:

 

— мы с леной сильно поругалисьь

 

 

олег говорит:

 

— после того, на вечеринке, когда ты ушел

 

олег говорит:

 

— ты, блять, ушел, я напился, наорал на лену, мы поругались

 

олег говорит:

 

— я не знаю, понимаешь, н е з н а ю, блять, не понимаю, я тогда, в тот момент, оттолкнул, потому что вокруг куча людей, которые могли, которые не просто могли — а сделали бы, и ты со своим ‘ты мне нравишься’

 

олег говорит:

 

— я думал о тебе

 

я тоже, говорит рома

 

я тоже, говорит рома

 

олег говорит:

 

— я думал о тебе, о том, что произошло, я пытался понять, нравится ли оно мне или нет, потому что, потому что это всегда казалось ненормальным

 

олег говорит:

 

— до тех пор, пока оно не произошло

 

олег говорит:

 

— я оттолкнул, потому что мне стало страшно, потому что они все могли, и это имело бы свое

 

олег говорит:

— я думал о тебе, о том, что я к тебе, как и почему

 

олег говорит:

 

— наверное, что-то есть

 

я к тебе чувствую, говорит рома

 

олег смотрит

 

 

я к тебе чувствую, и это странно, ужасно и больно; это смотреть и понимать, что ничего не выйдет, потому что ты не то, ты не подходишь, что ты все не то и все не так, и ты не станешь тем, кем хочешь быть. и это больно, говорит рома

 

 

ты мне правда нравишься, олег, говорит рома

 

 

они останавливаются на переходе

 

олег берет его за руку

 

держит

 

на них смотрят; 

 

он отпускает

 

 

болезненное неожиданное 

 

 

пошли за кофе, говорит рома

 

он смотрит на олега

 

олег улыбается

 

 

пролетающие мимо впервые приятны

 

 

идущие против и параллельно теперь никак и нигде

 

и ему впервые безразлично


End file.
